Your true feelings
by LadyIvan
Summary: Back to soul society..Kuchiki Rukia has 1st pass to death role but will Renji just sit back like he did when she ran away or will he do something about it even if it can cost him his life. [Rukia x Renji] (I suck at summaries lol)


**Hey everybody this is my frist bleach fanfic hoe you guys enjoy it.It just came to me out of nowhere so yeah please submit a review and tell me what you thought about the first chapter.I'll be sure to update soon.Well that's all enjoy, oh and the story takes place the same day Rukia was taken back to soul society.

* * *

**

**  
Chapter 1 : Night watch**

After the meeting of who was going to watch over Kuchiki Rukia, the decision was made they would take turns on the night shifts.As for the day shifts Hanatorou would be in charge.The question now was who was going to take the first night?

"I guess I will." A voice from the back flooded swiftly through the crowd."Alright then, Abari Renji you will be incharge tonight tommrow is a new day to see who will then take the responsiblity." The man in charge replied.

"_Damn it why did I even volunteer?"_ Renji asked himself as he made his way down to Rukia's cell.Once he got there the atmosphere was different the air seemed chilly and the place seemed to be surrounded by loneliness.There she was sitting on the chair that was in the cell with her back towards the door."Oi, Rukia?" Renji called out to see if she was awake."What is it Renji?" The voice asked in a soft but serious tone."Uh..Nothing just making sure you were alright." He replied."Why do you care so much if I'm alright or not.It sure didn't seem that way when you were around nii-san." She replied as her body shifted slightly almost to see his reaction to her comment.Renji just stayed quiet he couldn't find the words to reply.Maybe because he knew that she was right the way he had acted when they went to get her from the human world, was so unlike him.

Ever since Rukia had gotten adopted into the Noble family, Renji trained everyday he didn't want to feel as if he was staying behind.Once Rukia left to the human world somethings had changed for one Renji was now a Lieutenant, he actually "hanged" around Byakuya, and some other small details."Don't try to make me look like an idoit, I'm not the one who ran off and got a 1st pass to death role." Renji replied sarcasticlly."I'm not trying to make anyone look like an idiot." Rukia replied.The room filled up with an akward silence.After a few minutes Rukia broke the silence.

"Hey renji..." She called out to him in a sad tone."What is it?" He replied."When did we drift so far apart?" She asked him turning in her chair to make eye contact.Renji was caught off guard he thought that she was just gonna make some stupid comment but he could tell she was serious her eyes were filled up with so much sadness.It broke his heart to see her like this so he simply looked at the floor and said.."I don't know." He replied began to speak once more."I feel like I don't even know you anymore..."

Before she turned around Renji caught a glimpse of the tear that started to make its way down her cheek.Renji felt his throat dry up.All of asudden he wanted to say something but what?He finally got the knot out of his throat and swallowed hard."Rukia..I'm sorry." He replied sofly."What are you sorry for?" She asked him."For making you feel this way."

"_I want to tell her that I"m truly sorry that it's really my fault she's in there because I was an idioit for not going after her when she left.That I just stayed and watched her run away.It's all my fault but now its too late.Why reminisce about the past.What happened,happened nothing can be done now.If only she knew..." _Renji thought to himself.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened." Rukia replied out of nowhere.The words that Rukia just spoke surprised Renji it was as if she was reading his mind."Ha why would I blame myself?It's your fault your in there not mine." He replied with a smirk on his face as he covered up his true feelings with a fake badass attitude."Your right..It is my fault." Rukia responded.The room once more filled up with silence Renji was lost in his thoughts as Rukia just sat their and thought about the time she had spent in the human world."Oi, Rukia."

Rukia pretended as if she didn't hear him and kept on with her thoughts."Hey!I'm talking to you damn it." Renji replied with an annoyed expression."Yes Lieutenant?" She asked him sarcasticlly."Don't start with the Lieutenant thing again." Renji told her pissed off."Fine would you like me to start with the eyebrows then?" Rukia asked him enthusiastically."Why you little bitch!" Renji replied as he tried griping at her throught the cell bars."Renji." She replied serious again.Renji stopped trying to snatch at her which was hopeless on the account that the chair was out of his reach."What is it?" He asked her, the tone in her voice told him she was about to say something either improtant or something with serious.

"You remember before we became death gods how we used to catch fish in that river/lake whatever it was?" Rukia asked him, still with the serious voice."Yeah..What about it?" Renji replied."Do you...Never mind..." She stopped."No tell me what is it?" Renji asked all once again continued."Do you think the water was contaminated and that's why your eyebrow hair grew out of control like that?" Rukia asked."You fucking bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Renji replied as he once more started his hopeless attempt to grab her through the cell bars."It's not hair it's tattoos!" He screamed at her once he gave up on trying to grab her."Oh so you mean the water was contaminated and all your eyebrow hair fell off and that's why you had to get tattoo's that look like overgrown eyebrows?" Rukia replied.

"NO! Ah forget it.Think what you want to think about my eyebrows.I think they look _cool_." Renji replied trying to stay calm.

After no one spoke for awhile Renji spoke up "Oi, Rukia." He called to her again."What is it?" She replied."Do you have a bed in there?" Renji asked her seriously."No why?" Rukia asked him surprised as to why he cared.Renji didn't even reply he just got up from where he was sitting and left.Fifteen minutes passed and no sign of soon heard someone grunting and fiddling with something in came Renji with two blankets and a pillow.He opened up her cell door and walked in with out even saying anything or looking at her, he nicely placed the blankets on the floor and the pillow on stayed starring at him in surprisement.Once he finished, he walked out locked the cell and sat on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Renji.." Rukia finally spoke."What do you want, I told you their tattoos not water contamination or." Before he could finish Rukia interrupted him."No that's not what I wanted to ask you..I just wanted to tell you thank you." Rukia looked at her with a sincere look.Renji didn't have to hear her thank him, he could tell she was thankful just by the look in her eyes."You dont' have to thank me.Rather you committed a felony or not they shouldn't a woman sleep on a chair or on the floor."

"What about you?" Rukia asked him concerned."What about me?" He replied."What are you gonna cover yourself in or sleep on?" Rukia responded."Don't worry about me, I'm here to watch you.Not sleep.Just go to sleep." Renji got up from the chair she had been sitting on the whole time and laid down for the first time that day.She covered herself and shifted on her side."Good night Renji." She replied quietly.Renji just stayed quiet and closed his eyes as he let his mind slip back to the days when they were kids.

To be continued...

* * *

Well that was it hope you liked it.  



End file.
